(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel sulfated organo-functional silicone polymer compounds which, are high foaming and substantive to various substrate surfaces either alone or as a complex with cationic compounds. The compounds, when applied, provide softness, antistatic properties, lubrication, soil release, and hydrophobicity, without adversely effecting foaming or detergency.
(2) Object of the Invention
One object of the present invention is to provide sulfate functional silicone polymer compounds which are high foaming and substantive to the surface of a fibrous, plastic or cellulosic material. These compounds provide softness, lubricity, and hydrophobicity. Additionally, the compounds of this invention give copious foam alone or in combination with fatty alcohol sulfates of fatty alcohol ether sulfates.
It is another objective of the current invention to provide anionic silicone polymers which can be used in personal care, textile and laundry applications to render antistatic, softness and lubrication to the hair fibers or garments treated. The superior antistatic properties are an important benefit, since this is a major aspect of consumer perception of softness in consumer and industrial laundry applications. Lubrication has been a property which is purported to effect garment life. Application of the compounds of the invention can be from solvent, aqueous dispersion or solution, or applied neat in these processes.
(3) Description of the Prior Art
Fatty alcohol sulfates and fatty alcohol ether sulfates have been known for many years and are the workshoes of the personal care industry. While these materials are excellent detergents they are quite irritating to the skin and eyes. Fatty alcohol sulfates and fatty alcohol ether sulfates are known to strip out the lipids from the skin, hair and many fibers. This results in the need to use conditioners which basically restore lipids to the substrate.
Silicone compounds have been known to be active at the surface of hair, skin, cellulosic and synthetic fibers as well as paper. They are good softeners and lubricants and are very stable to oxidation, however, they have not been used to a great extent in formulated products because of their defoaming properties. Only minimal amounts can be tolerated in a formulation which is intended to foam.
Many attempts have been made to overcome the inability to formulate silicone materials into foaming and detergent systems, to get the softening effect without effecting the foam or detergency. One early approach has been to use hydrosilation technology to make alkoxylated silicone polymers, marketed under the Silwet.TM. name. Hydrosilation technology is known to those skilled in the art and is outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,856. These materials are prepared by the hydrosilation of a vinyl alkoxylated alcohol and a silanic hydrogen containing polymer. Because they are alkoxylated, some Silwets and related materials exhibit a high cloud point classically seen in nonionics. Inverse cloud point is the temperature at which the silicone polymer becomes insoluble in water and actually comes out of solution. This inverse cloud point and the insolubility result in appreciable defoaming properties and lack of performance.